


what’s the lines?

by erasercloud



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Depressed Saihara Shuichi, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, Suffering Saihara Shuichi, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, mentions of kokichi ouma, supportive kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: kaito sees Shuichis self harm, and at first doesn’t realise what it is.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 34





	what’s the lines?

Kaito sighed and walked around outside, looking around as he stared at the flowers and grass sprouting out the ground. Kaito wanted to get some fresh air, as he was going insane being inside all the time- and of course he couldn’t explore without his trusty sidekick. So, there besides him, Shuichi was walking. He was keeping to himself, replying to Momotas inquisitive questions about the nature with short, snappy answers. He could tell something had been off about his friend for a couple days, but he assumed it was because of everything that had been happening recently. This whole situation was heavy on all of them, but Momota wasn’t the one to worry. Why worry about the present day life when the future it’s always ahead?

Kaito made a few stops, looking at some of the statues littered around the place. It felt like he was having a conversation with a brick wall, but he didn’t really mind. As long he had some company, he didn’t care. They stopped, once again, at a random statue. Momotas curiosity peeked, tracing his fingers along the marble surface. It was smooth and cold under his finger tips, daylight shining off it. The astronaut pondered about the meaning of the sculpture. His purple eyes glazed along the material, landing on a name plate. He smiled and kneeled down to read it, humming.

"Hey, shuichi! can you come help me read this?" he asked, "The letters are tiny-" he squinted. There was a dejected sign behind him, before he was accompanied on his knees by his side kick. Shuichi leaned forward, reaching out to trace over the name plate. The letters were engraved, which meant feeling them would decipher the letter. Momota clapped in applause, calling him a genius as he sat back and watched.

"the first letter feels like a 'H'-" the detective sighed, beginning to feel the next. His fingers were slim, making it easier to separate each letter and decode them. If Kaito was doing it, his thicker fingers would capture more than one letter at a time, making it harder. Momota watched with unkept excitement, leaning forward once again with eagerness. Well, that was until he saw something... As he leaned forward, he caught a glimpse at the skin under Shuichis sleeve. Red lines imprinted on his wrist, the flesh irritated and pinkish. Some of the skin was raised in perfect lines. Kaito moved back and stared at his friend with furrowed eyebrows- who was still concentrated on the message.

"Hey... Shuichi... what's on your arm?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. The words cut through Saihara's mind like a hot knife through butter. The words stung like his showers. Snapping his eyes open, he stared at Kaito and fixed his sleeve. A lump grew in his throat, trying to avoid eye contact. He got so focused in his task, he didn't notice his sleeve had rolled up to reveal his pasts regrets and troubles.

"it's nothing.." he managed to say, voice quiet and cracking slightly. Nimble fingers gripped at his sleeve, keeping them rolled down over the palms of his hands. The last thing he wanted was to be found out and treated like a little kid... to be a worry to anyone and get in the way. His eyes stayed locked on the ground- as if there was something interesting happening in the grass. Immediately, Kaito's mind jumped to conclusions, forcing Shuichi to look at him, making sure his eyes couldn't escape his gaze.

"You've been hanging out with Kokichi a lot... did he do this?" he asked, scowling. If Kokichi ever hurt his sidekick, he'd have a fist to talk to. The words his Shuichi like a brick as he shook his head vigorously, trying to find the words to say, "If he did, tell me now and I'll deal with him. I'' have him wishing he never laid a finger on you." the taller male threatened. Shuichi just shook his head faster, trying to shut up Kaito. Panic was consuming his body, feared of being caught. Tears welled in his golden, dull eyes, wanting Kaito to do nothing more that forget about it.

"No! It wasn't him... he doesn't even know.." he muttered. He felt like he had been backed into a corner with no place to escape, intimidated by his friend. Clogs turned in his mind, trying to figure out what happened and putting pieces together. Who imagined anyone who could hurt Shuichi, but no one came to mind. Everyone seemed... innocent... If Kokichi didn't do it, no one could've... who could hurt Shuichi? He was the genius out of all of us! He wouldn't just let someone walk all over him like- it clicked.

"Saihara... did you... do this...?" He asked, voice quiet. The blue haired teen remained quiet, staring down at the floor with guilt and shame. Kaito gasped slightly and frowned- he had his answer. Frowning, wrapped the boy up in a tight hug, pressing gentle rubs against his back, "it's okay if you did- well.. no.. it's not okay but, you know what I mean... you can tell me." he whispered, holding the other close. After a couple seconds of silence, soft sobs began to surface. Pulling back slightly, he saw Shuichi had buried his face into his shoulder- soaking the fabric of his jacket with tears. Momota felt his heart shatter and stomach drop. Him breaking down was the confirmation he needed. Pulling him close again, he placed a hand on the back of his head. Guilt filled him up, eating away at his mind. How could he let his best friend suffer in such an awful way.

Shuichi continued to cry, weakly gripping onto Kaito's jacket in tight firsts- well as tight as he could manage. Every sob shivered his body, knees shaking. Slowly, Kaito helped them into a sitting position, trying to keep his friend as calm as he possibly could. Fingers ran through the navy blue stands of hair, twisting them with care. Gradually, the cries began to calm down, replaced with soft sniffling sounds.

"it's okay.." Kaito whispered, "I'm not angry at you, y'know?" he asked, leaning back to look at his friends. Red splotches were under his eyes, eyelids swollen, lips puffy and eyelashes clumped together. His fringe was disarranged, falling around his face randomly and sticking into his salty tears. Golden eyes were bloodshot and teary. Reaching up, Shuichi wiped any snot that had gathered under his nose- trying to sniffle through his clogged nose. Kaito looked around for a tissue, biting his lip. Offering him the sleeve that wasn't on his arm, he watched as Shuichi wiped his nose and blew it. Kaito put on a gentle smile, still rubbing his back.

Saihara looked up at him, still sniffling back his tears, "I'm so sorry... I know its gross I just.... There's so much pressure on me and it sounds crazy but it just helps me cope with-" he began, before Kaito stopped him with a gentle hush.

"You don't need to explain yourself Shuichi... I might not understand why you would want to do it, but you're definitely not gross for doing it." He said in a soothing voice he didn't even know he had. Shuichi sniffled and nodded, listening to his words, "Honestly, I can't even imagine dealing with the amount of stuff you do.. like... that shit must be really hard.." he said without thinking. His top priority was making his friend feel better, and his filter between thoughts and words disappeared. However his friends state didn't seem to be improving a lot.

"I think you're really strong," Kaito said. Shuichi looked at him, shocked and taken back by what he had said. It sounded genuine and... true... like Kaito had really just called 

"What... do you mean?" he asked, voice rough and cracking from his crying. Momota just nodded and smiled a cheesy smile, giving him a thumbs up.

"yeah! You're really strong. Maybe even stronger than mean... I mean, you're carrying this whole thing on your back! Every time it's been you figuring out and bringing justice." He rambled, "You definitely live up to your name as the ultimate detective! Not a single clue sneaks past you. Maybe... I'm the sidekick?" he offered. Shuichi just laughed quietly and shook his head, wiping the underneath of his eyes.

"Not a chance... how could I be a hero? I'm a nobody... god I should've been the first to die..." he muttered, gripping the collar of his shirt. Kaito frowned as his eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head quickly.

”hey.. no, no don’t say that! you’ve helped us so much! without you... we wouldn’t have... ya know.. made it this far.” he frowned, continuing to rub circles on his back, “have you... tried..?” he asked, watching Shuichis face twist with emotions. The silence answered his question, as he pulled Saihara into another tight hug. More sobs echoed from the smaller males mouth, gripping onto his friend again.

”shhh it’s okay...” he whispered and ran fingers through his hair, “it’s okay.. look at me Shuichi.” he whispered. Slowly, golden eyes met purple irises, as Kaito offered him a gentle smile, “you’re really- no, super strong Shuichi! i mean, look around you! and you’re still here! i mean that’s amazing, everything you’ve done is amazing!” he cheered. The smaller male sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking up at his friend. 

“you’re stronger than us all! i know you can do this shuichi.” he smiled and continued rubbing caring circles on his back. The detective had calmed down a bunch, being able to breathe and see through not-so blurry eyes. Momota stayed with him, giving him time to think and not get too overwhelmed.

”thank you... kaito...” he sniffled, his voice quiet like a mouse. If kaito wasn’t listening out for it, it might have missed the soft words. But he did hear them, so he smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up.

”if you ever need some company or help im right here for you!” he smiled, “i know you can get through this.” his voice was sweet like sugar. Saihara nodded and gulped, rubbing at his dry, irritated eyes.

”can we just... stay like this?” he asked. Kaito nodded and adjusted his grip to have a better hold on him. During their time together, the taller male had began rambling about stars again- his song like a lullaby to Shuichis ears, drifting him off into a peaceful sleep he desperately needed. 


End file.
